Shadowedskies' Big Book of Clan Challenges!
by niightowl
Summary: Goldenkit is born, and her mother is forced to abandon her... Will they find each other again? Shadowspirit dreams of a mysterious she-cat, and others scorn him for it. Is his mysterious she-cat real? Or just a dream? Rated "T" for some violence.
1. TorrentClan: Why Mama?

A she-cat looked around her wildly, as if the bracken and tall oaks would burst alive with cats. Cats that came to accuse her. That knew her secret.

Her secret. She shuddered, her gray pelt shimmering in the moonlight. The dark gray spots on her dappled pelt moved in a hypnotic sway, but she was far too flustered to notice her pelt like she usually did. A tawny kit swung from her jaws, protesting.

"Mama! Slow down! Where are we going? I want to go back to Stormkit and Cloudkit!" she wailed. Her blue eyes blinked. They were a beautiful sapphire blue, but her mother was sure that they would probably turn a forest green, or possibly a copper-green. But she would never be around to see it. She had hoped, hope against hope, that Goldenkit would turn a darker shade of gold, almost brown. But it was never to be. Her coat showed no signs of getting darker, in fact, it seemed like it was getting lighter. Like Light- No. She wouldn't think of him. She flattened her gray ears as she heard the faint noise of the river.

"It won't be long, my kit, I promise," she whispered.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of what might be the end of her little Goldenkit. She might drown, or the chill would get through her fur. She might catch a cold from the cool night, and the river spray, or a predator- Her eyes squeezed shut. No, her Goldenkit would die a painless death. She hoped.

She crunched through the dry and frosty grass, her breath puffing out in little clouds. The river noise was stronger, stronger. Goldenkit squirmed.

"Mama! Don't put me in the water! It's wet!" she whined. The mother smiled sadly. Goldenkit was like her father, a true dry-fur. She finally got through to the reeds, right next to the river side. The pull to walk in and swim was heavy, she WAS a RainClan cat... But no. Her kit. The one- She took a breath through Goldenkit's warm, fuzzy fur, taking in the scent she would never smell again. Then, she reluctantly put her little Goldenkit down. Goldenit was trying to climb back on her again. "Mama! what are you doing?"

"It's for the best, Goldenkit. We'll see each other again, I promise."

"What? But you can't leave! Mama! MAMA!" she squealed. The silver queen turned around, and looked back over her shoulder, tears streaming freely down her face.

"Goodbye, my little kit. I hope-" her chin quivered with emotion. Then, she turned back into the reeds, and pelted hard back for the RainClan camp. Behind her, she could hear Goldenkit yowling for her.

"Come back! Don't leave me here! COME BACK!"

Those words would echo in her dreams for many moons to come.

 **xXx**

The golden kit huddled on the riverbed, sobbing, "Mama, mama, come back, mama. Why, mama? Why?" Suddenly, she lost her footing, and slipped into the river, giving one last desperate wail before all of her thoughts snuffed into blackness.

 **xXx**

The silver queen walked back into the camp at sunrise. "Silverleaf! Where have you been?" a dark warrior called. Silverleaf smiled sadly at Stormfur.

"Just... Out."

"Doing what?" She felt an ache in her throat, and pressure building up on her eyes.

"Nothing really." Then, Goldenkit's face appeared in her mind unheeded.

 _Mama! Come back!_ her tiny voice wailed. Silverleaf sniffled, and a tear rolled down her cheek. The dark tom looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I found- Goldenkit. At the river," she sniffed.

"D-dead?"

"Yes!" she wailed. But a fragment of her still hoped...

His eyes widened, "Oh, Leaf, I'm so sorry." She sighed, then shook her head and padded to the nursery. Flicking her tail and telling Stormfur silently not to follow, Silverleaf collapsed in her nest. She looked at Stormkit and Cloudkit. Their goldish-gray pelts. Blue eyes. She remembered her Goldenkit. Down by the river. Cold. Scared. Alone. All because she looked like her father. Her SnakeClan father. And she wept.

 **xXx**

Goldenkit heard voices murmuring over her. She cracked open an eye, then closed it. Another murmur. Louder. She stretched, and decided that she was in the medicine cat's den. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the nice medicine cat standing over her. But instead was a white she-cat with green eyes.

"Mama! Mama!"

"I don't know who your mama is, little one," the white she-cat whispered, "We found you on the river's edge. Were you playing, then you fell in?" The kit shook her head.

"No, I want mama!" she whimpered. A tawny shape squeezed into the den.

"Who is this kit, Mistylight?" it rumbled.

"Lightjaw! I didn't see you come in," the white she-cat, Mistylight, bowed her head, "Do you know this kit?" Lightjaw screwed up his eyes so he could think clearer.

"No. I've never seen her before."

"She looks an awful lot like you-"

"None of that!" he snarled, "Get on with it! And make sure she's fine. Got it?" The meek she-cat dipped her head briefly.

"Yes, Lightjaw," she murmured as he stalked away. She licked Goldenkit gently. Goldenkit squirmed away.

"No! You're not my mommy!" she wailed.

"Hush little one. You're wet. We don't want you to catch a cough."

"But I want my MAMA!" Mistylight lay down next to her, and started purring gently.

"Shhh," she soothed, "Everything will be alright."

 **xXx**

Silverleaf sat with Stormkit and Cloudkit napping at her stomach, their bellies full of milk. Unlike her Goldenkit. Where was she? Was she alive, or- or... She blinked. Her sister, Streamlight, walked in, her own belly full of kits. Silverleaf bobbed her head as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Streamlight." Her sister looked concerned.

"What's the matter, Leaf?"

"I-I-" Silverleaf glanced nervously out the entrance. "Can we go, erh, somewhere else?" Silverleaf got up wearily, leaving her kits under the care of Swiftbreeze, an old queen who was not old enough to be an elder, but too old to fight well enough to be a warrior. The two sisters went out of the camp, and padded slowly to the clearing. Then, SIlverleaf sat down. "Streamlight, I have something to tell you." Her dappled sister blinked.

"What's wrong, Leaf? You never act like this. Why are you so- so- so- scared lately?" Silverleaf blinked.

"It's because- Goldenkit."

"Goldenkit? Oh, I know what happened, she esc-"

"No! She didn't. I-I put her there." Silverleaf looked down at her paws.

"WHAT? Why?!"

"Because! My kits- they're half-Clan." Streamlight's eyes widened.

"Leaf, no! You know what Wolfstar does to the mothers of half-Bloods!" Silverleaf looked up.

"I know. I know," she murmured, "That's why I had to give her up. She looked too much like... Lightjaw."

"Lightjaw?" Streamlight's mind was racing for names, "The SnakeClan warrior?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you- never mind." They both sat in silence, and Goldenkit's wails filled Silverleaf's head again. She shook her head to clear them away.

"Let's go back to camp." Streamlight sighed.

"Fine, sister," Streamlight murmured. They turned tail and stepped quickly back to camp.

 **xXx**

 **9 Moons Later**

Goldenkit had become Goldenpaw, apprentice of Mistylight, medicine cat of SnakeClan. Her apprenticeship was untouched by battles and deaths, until that one fateful day in Newleaf. Goldenpaw was placidly sorting herbs in the medicine cat's den, muttering to herself.

"Spidersilk, juniper berries, catmint-"

"Goldenpaw!" Mistylight cried, "Goldenpaw!" Her tawny head jerked up, and she raced out of the den to her mentor's side.

"What's wrong?"

"RainClan and SnakeClan are fighting, a great battle-" she panted, "I need you to get all the marigold, cobweb, and poppy seed you can carry! Quickly!" She trotted quickly in, bidding Goldenpaw to do the same. She returned with a few leaf-wrapped packets. "This way!" she turned and bounded through the camp entrance, Goldenpaw followed just as quickly, her mouth full of leaves.

She smelt it before she heard or saw it. Blood. Fear. Rage. Then she came into a clearing, and saw many cats rolling, tussling, clawing, snarling. Fighting.

"Heal all those who are close, no matter the Clan!" Mistylight commanded, "Remember the Code!" Goldenpaw nodded briefly, and her gaze came to rest on a silver dappled she-cat laying on the ground. She felt an unresistable urge to go and walk over to her. Her paws placed themselves, one in front of the other, unwillingly at first, but then it came easier and easier. She was running. But too whom? The silver-pelted bundle got larger and larger as she got closer and closer.

She stopped gently near the belly of the cat, which was slashed and torn. Blood pooled slowly at her stomach. Goldenpaw put cobwebs on the wound, and the she-cat cracked open an eye.

"You remind me of a kit I had once," she murmured.

"Really?" Goldenpaw muttered distractedly, "Why?"

"Becase- your- pelt. She had one- just- like- it. From her father." Goldenpaw found herself listening reluctantly.

"Really?"

"Mhm. She was a half-Blood. I had- to- hide. Hide her. Wolfstar woulda had my whole litter... Killed. For being half-Bloods. Then me. The other kits-" she stopped and panted. "Just listen- to my... Story. Her sisters- fine, but she looked SnakeClan."

"And?"

"I had to- abandon her. Hardest choice ever. I still regret- it."

"Where?"

"By the- river. I don't know what happened to her. Never saw- the body. Never saw her- again. I hope she died- painlessly. But I still know, somehow. Somewhere. She's alive." She drew every breath as if it were the hardest task. Goldenpaw gave her some poppy seeds to lap up.

"What was her name?"

"Golden- kit," the silver cat wheezed. Goldenpaw blinked, eyes filling with tears.

"Mama." The silver cat blinked.

"What?"

"I'm your kit. I'm your Goldenkit." She buried her face in Silverleaf's fur, for it was Silverleaf, her mother. She smiled slowly.

"Goldenkit. All grown... Up. My kit." She closed her eyes gently, "I love you, Goldenkit." She closed her eyes, and sighed.

She had saved Silverleaf. She should have been glad, but she felt... She didn't know. Tired. Disappointed. Weary.

Goldenpaw's eye filled with tears. "Mama, why did you have to leave?"

She looked at the battle around her, it was dying down, but it was not over in her heart. In fact, it was just beginning.

"Why, Mama?"


	2. TorrentClan: Imagination Or Reality?

Shadowspirit woke up, yawned, then stretched like all cats do. He blinked into the bright sunshine that was streaming on his face, then smiled.

"Hello, Leafsplash," he murmured into the light, "What's been going on?" A few warriors just glanced at him. A particular one looked at him in disgust.

"Will you just ever BE QUIET?" Lightlily snarled, "I am just getting sick and tired of your talking about that- that- imaginary cat!"

"She's not imaginary!" Shadowspirit snapped back.

"Really? Then what does "she" look like?" A cruel grin teased the corners of Lightlily's mouth and Shadowspirit felt irritated.

"She is a light brown she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes, and a teasing grin. She has a white paw, and a torn left ear tip."

"Never heard of her! And I know the she-cats from all the Clans!" Lightlily boasted.

Shadowspirit covered his ears with his paws.

"What does she act like? What does she like to eat? What's her favorite season?"

"I don't know! I never asked her!"

"Never asked? Or never thought that someone would ask YOU?" she sniffed, "You're not a true SnakeClan warrior if you make up all these things. I mean, imagining being a leader is fine, but a SHE-CAT?!" She stood up and walked outside. Shadowspirit uncovered his ears then looked around.

The thick bush that let in sunlight was comfortably cool, and the sunlight sifted through the leaves, and danced on whatever it touched, the floor, the mossy nests, warm pelts, anything. Shadowspirit remembered the Frozen-Water season when they had to seal the den with mud and branches. He shivered and huddled down in his mossy nest. A feather tickled his nose and he sneezed. Then he looked up and Dawndrop, the deputy, was standing over him. He gulped.

"Er, hello, Dawndrop."

"Shadowspirit, you were supposed to leave with the dawn patrol! Why weren't you there?" Shadowspirit looked down.

"'M sorry," he mumbled. Dawndrop sighed.

"Well, you're just in time. The day patrol is about to leave. I want you out of your nest right now, or else, I'll- I'll-" Shadowspirit shot out of his nest and ran outside. The deputy rolled her eyes, then sat down in her own mossy, feathery nest and slept.

 **xXxXx**

Shadowspirit sighed, then flopped down in his nest, exhausted. The patrol had found a group of loners, and had decided to chase them off. After all, the leader of the patrol had pointed out, more loners hunting on Clan territory meant that there would be less prey for ALL the Clans. The loners had decided to fight back, and- well. It hadn't gone so well. Shadowspirit winced as he licked his paw. That tan loner had gotten in a few good hits. What was her name? Oh yes, Sand. And the ginger tabby tom, Flame, was he called? He had forgotten.

"Cats of SnakeClan! Come!" Shadowstar thundered. Shadowspirit leaped to his feet, flinching, then limped out to the great Snake Rock, where the leader's den and rock were. Shadowstar sat at the top, looking down at all of his Clanmates with his dark, unreadable eyes. "We are all here." He bowed his head, "Except for Snowclaw, and her kits, Riverkit, Fernkit, and Beekit, who even now walk the skies of Starshine." Shadowspirit detected an undertone of menace in his tone. Was it possible that Shadowstar-? He shook his head.

"No," Shadowspirit whispered unconsciously. He had been given his lives by Starshine. He paid attention to what the leader was saying.

"Tonight is the night of the claw-moon, and tonight is the night of the Gathering!" He looked down at Dawndrop. "Dawndrop and I have decided that the cats who will be going are Featherwhisper, Reedleap, Lightlily, Undyingpaw, and Shadowspirit." He nodded to them, "We leave now." He jumped off of the Snake Rock, and flicked his tail. The cats he named followed obediently. They padded out of the entrance, heads held high, and tails bent at the top. They walked through the wood in silence like their Clan's namesake. Then, they stopped at the edge of the clearing, waiting. Shadowspirit held his breath for the signal from Shadowstar. Shadowstar, still as a stone, didn't move, but with the slightest quiver of his tail, they ran into the clearing.

Ran, Shadowspirit thought, was not the right word. They ran silently, smoothly. More like water flowing than cats running. It felt slithery. Fluid. And Shadowspirit liked it. They stopped at the bottom of a huge oak and the SnakeClan cats sat down, but Shadowstar climbed up, and sat on one of the five branches, looking down proudly at his Clanmates. There was a commotion as the other Clans came in, but it hushed down as Mountainstar spoke.

"Cats of all Clans!" he yowled, "We have a new warrior!" He nodded to his Clanmates, "Come forward, dear," he murmured, eyes shining softly. A cat scaled the oak, but their pelt color was obliterated by the dark shadows of the tree. In a blur, they sat next to Mountainstar, but they were still in the shadows. "This is our newest warrior! All hail Leafsplash!" The cat walked into the light, where Shadowspirit could see her. He gasped. Leafsplash was in his dreams. The light brown, emerald-eyed, white-pawed she-cat bowed her head, and Shadowspirit briefly saw a nick in her left ear.

"Hello, all Clans!" she cried. Mountainstar flicked his tail, and she jumped down. She walked over to her Clanmates, and sat within whispering distance of Shadowspirit. "Hi, I'm Leafsplash." She looked at him and frowned. "You're...?

"Sh-shadowspirirt," he muttered. Her eyes widened.

"Like in my dreams," she whispered, then a shy smile spread across her face. He flinched a bit.

"No, does this mean-?" She shrugged, then twined tails with him, and he allowed her to a little reluctantly.

"You never know, Dream-walker. You never know."


	3. TorrentClan: Liar!

**Stormstar's POV**

My heart sank. I had heard that Deerheart had died under the paws of a monster, and was torn to pieces at its gory whim. I thought that this was only a rumor, and the rumors did him justice.

He looked as if he had been a mouse played with by a kit. His fur hung in strips, and blood dripped slowly down his tawny brown pelt. His green eyes were open, but glazed and glassy, and looked like there were what you humans call "marbles" in his eye sockets instead of his true eyes. I felt a relief that he was gone, he was a cruel being, but a familiar pressure at my throat told me otherwise. He was still here.

"Clanmates!" I called out with a hoarse voice, "Today, something tragic has happened." _No!_ my mind screamed, _Remember what he did to Treewhisper, and she was a medicine cat!_ I shuddered. He had forced her to have kits, and she was thrown out of the Clan for violating the Code. I had thought that she had willingly consented, but when I found out- I pushed that thought away as many cats gathered at the foot of the Fire Oak.

"What's happened this time?" a weary she-cat spoke up. I looked down at her. _Talia, the loner,_ I grimaced, _I wonder what she'll think?_ She and Deerheart had been close, almost as mates. They even had a litter, but every one of them had died somehow. Forestkit died before he took a breath, Rosepaw perished during an extremely thin leaf-fall, and Hawkleap had fallen at the hands of Undyingstar. Now- I took a breath.

"Deerheart has fallen," I murmured. Talia shook, and leaned on Leafpad, her close friend.

"No, it can't be," she muttered, "Deerheart-"

"He died-" a strong pressure built up at my thorat, as if Deerheart himself were squeezing the breath out of me. _Remember your promise,_ his familiar, silent voice hissed in my head. "He died honorably," I gasped, "Saving Burrpaw from the Thunderpath."

Talia nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. I knew this: even if I WASN'T obligated to Deerheart, I would have said these things for Talia alone.

I took in a deep breath, "He loved every one of us with never-ending love, and fought with the glory of a thousand suns." I bowed my head to hide my look of disgust, "Deerheart will always be remembered as the one who helped us root out the Code-breakers, and a lover of the ClanCode. He followed it from his first breath to his last. He will be honored, and honored forever." The tightening of my throat loosed, and I breathed freely.

 _Good,_ Deerheart purred, _And never forget your promise to me. Speak well, and it will be well. Speak wrongly-_ he cut off, but I knew what he meant.

If I spoke even a word wrong, Deerheart would haunt my dreams, and the dreams of my kits, and their kits. He would take my life terribly one way or another and those of my kits. I looked at my pregnant mate, Skyheart. I gave her one determined look. I would NEVER go back on my promise. Never. Even if it cost me my reputation, I would protect them as long as I breathed.


	4. TorrentClan: Yours or Mine?

Stormecho paced, then stopped to stare at Dappledkit, who was batting at a dry, crunchy leaf. She sighed as she glanced at the clearing of evergreen trees, and could pick up the sound of a nearby stream. The moonlight sifted through the clouds, and danced on the grass in a pixie-like way. But Stormecho was in no mood for fairy-like scenery. Where was that tom? He should have been there by that time! They had agreed to meet. Suddenly, a brown, rather awkward shape jumped out of the bushes, and Stormecho moved to cover her kit in case she was in danger. Then, she sighed.

"Riverleap! Don't SCARE me like that!"

"Sorry," he shrugged. His eyes shone as he beheld the placidly playing kit. "This- this is her? Dappledkit?" Stormecho nodded reluctantly, an unpleasant feeling in the lining of her stomach. Like this tom, he wanted to, no. No. She shook her head. Riverleap walked closer to Dappledkit. "She's... Beautiful," he murmured. He picked her up in the scruff of her mouth, and she squeaked.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get AWAY from her!" Riverleap reluctantly dropped her, and it turned out to be a little too rough. Dappledkit started crying. "See what you did?!" She rushed over to Dappledkit's side. "Shh, shhh," she soothed, "It's ok, I'm here." She started licking Dappledkit's tiny head, and she started purring. She glared at Riverleap, "Get AWAY from here, you- you- you TOM! You didn't even see her take her first breath! You didn't stay! Traitor!" Stormecho spat. Riverleap picked up Dapplekit.

"Traitor? We'll see who's the traitor when Branchstar hears of this!"

Stormecho's eyes widened, "No! You wouldn't!" Riverleap's eyes glinted with victory.

"If you don't give me Dappledkit, I promise by all of Starshine that I WILL tell Branchstar! I swear it!" Stormecho dragged her tail, trying to look defeated.

"Fine," she muttered, "She's all yours." Riverleap jumped away, victorious. Stormecho walked back to the SnowClan camp, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "For now, though, only for now."

 **xXx**

 **The Next Day**

Dappledkit was playing happily at Riverleap's feet. Branchstar glared down at him.

"And you say, you found this kit?"

Riverleap shuffled his feet, "Yes. I did."

"In the FOREST?!"

"Yes."

"Playing- by the riverbank. With a pebble?"

Riverleap nodded his head. "Yes." Branchstar sighed.

"You may keep her as your own, but you need a queen to take care of her." Branchstar's gaze swept across the crowd, and smiled gently as his eyes lit upon one cat. "Tawnystep, do you mind keeping this kit?" Tawnystep dipped her head, and a smile lit up her face.

"No, I don't." She padded over to the little kit, and wrapped her tail around Dappledkit. "Hello, little one." She nuzzled the little bundle of fur. Branchstar waved his tail, and the cats were dismissed. Riverleap smiled. He had won.

 **xXx**

 **Six Moons Later**

Dappledkit sighed as she curled up next to Tawnystep for one last time. Tomorrow, she would be an apprentice! She drifted off to sleep, exhausted after playing all the day with Featherkit, and spying on the apprentices, and listening to gossip about other Clans. The Gathering was that night, and she was upset that she couldn't go for a whole other moon. She dozed, her eyelids heavy, but not shut with sleep.

"SNOWCLAN ATTACK!" Echopelt shouted. Dappledkit's eyes snapped open. An attack? This was a good time to show the rest of the camp how good she was at fighting! Tawnystep got up and rushed out, leaving Dappledkit alone in the nursery. She got up slowly, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and trotted outside. She stopped at the nursery entrance, awed. It was a instant battlefield. Cats were everywhere. tumbling, hissing, and yowling. She spotted a black she-cat cornering her father. She yowled, and ran over to them.

Riverleap looked at her, "Dappledkit! No! Stay back!" The black she-cat's eyes lit up, and she rushed to Dappledkit, and picked her up, cradling her in her jaws. Riverleap lunged for her, but she was too quick.

"SNOWCLAN! RETREAT!" she yowled, and Dappledkit felt a strange feeling. She closed her eyes, not knowing where they were going. It felt like an eternity, but then, they were at the SnowClan camp. Dappledkit whimpered as the oddly familiar she-cat put her down.

"Why am I here?! Why'd you take me here?" The she-cat's doe-brown eyes softened.

"Dappledkit, I'm Stormecho," she paused, rather hesitant, "I'm your mother"

"No! Riverleap is my father!"

"Yes, yes he is, but I'd keep that fact to myself if I were you," she whispered. Then the truth hit her.

"I-I'm a Half-Blood."

"Yes. Yes, you are."


	5. StormClan: Morals

**This is a spoiler for my story "I Hate You, I Love You," so, if you want to peek ahead, here it is! Otherwise, close your computer right away, and go order seven cartons of vanilla ice cream from Mod Pizza.**

 **Briarblaze's POV**

I stalked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. How DARE Lilypelt try and steal Talonflight away from me! I sat, digging my claws in the icy snow to keep me from falling. I looked at the ground that was far below me, and the needle trees, all covered with a thin layer of snow. The ground was frozen all the year, because in our mountain territory, the sun never grew hot enough to melt the ice.

I sighed as I thought of my mate. Well, not anymore. He was no one's mate, but fawned over whichever she-cat brought him his prey when he was sick. It was usually Lilypelt, and I sensed a strong connection between them. A stronger connection than ours. That SHOULDN'T be there. I heard a patrol tromping past. It was Talonflight, Stormsong, Leafspirit, and... _HER._ She saw me, and waved her tail to Talonflight.

"Hey, I need to go to the Tunnel, I'll be back soon, ok?" She stared at Leafspirit, the leader of the patrol, and he hesitantly nodded yes. She skipped back until they were out of sight, then came over to me. "Hey," she chirped.

"Hmph," I grunted back. She knew I hated her. Or did she? Lilypelt was always a mystery lately. She was close to Talonflight, but seemed to be toying with Barkstorm's feelings. I didn't know who she would choose, but I hoped it was my brother, and that she made up her mind fast. I really wanted Talonflight, but I didn't know who he wanted. Me? Or her? Or neither? He had been having eyes for Petalfrost lately, and that was bad. Unless he was only teasing. And then...

"So, what's been going on between you and Talonflight?" she came over and sat next to me.

"What's been happening?!" I exploded, "YOU'VE been trying to take him from me!" Her eyes widened. Apparently, this was news to her

"Wh-what?" she spluttered, "But you and him..."

"Me and him what?! You've been stealing him, and you don't even REALIZE it?!" I was nose to nose with her, and her back was facing the cliff, and took a step forward. She backed away, and dug her claws into the snow as best as she could.

"Listen! I always thought that you and him were the best together-!"

"Is that why you've been going behind our BACKS?! We were mates! Until YOU came along!" I took another step forward, and she slid back.

"Please, Briarblaze, let me explain-" I almost shoved her back.

"There is nothing to explain!"

"Briarbl-"

"I mean, really, you seriously-"

"Briarblaaaaaze!" She slipped back over the edge, and I was terrified that she had fallen. I looked over the edge, and she was literally only just a pawhold away from hurtling down into the chasm beneath us. I realized that this would be a good time to- No. I stared down at her, mute. She was swinging wildly, and was trying to get another paw onto the ledge.

"Here! Grab my paw!" I stretched out one of my paws, and she tried to take it. She was slipping down, so I grabbed her other paw. "Don't let go!"

"Briarblaze..." I looked into her eyes, she had a peaceful look on her face. Something in me just broke. She felt now like a sister than an enemy, dangling so close to her death.

"Lilypelt, no!"

"Briarblaze, tell Barkstorm I love him, and that I'm sorry that I'll never have his kits. Tell Petalfrost I'll miss her, tell everyone I said-" She closed her eyes, "-Tell everyone that I love them." She slipped further down, and was only holding on by my paw. I was almost half-way down myself, but refused to let go. She looked down at the chasm that loomed beneath her, then looked up. "Briarblaze, I'm sorry. Tell Talonflight I'm sorry too." Lilypelt took a deep breath, "It's my time to leave now. Goodbye, Briarblaze. May I see you in Starshine someday." And with that, she looked into my eyes again, smiled slightly, and let go.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Seconds later, she hit the snowy ground with a dull _thud,_ and scattered snow beneath her. I watched anxiously, foolishly, for any signs that she was still alive. There were none. Not a stir, a whisker, or even a tiny breath. She was gone. And now, our rivalry was all over. I wish I had never been so stupid in the first place, and had been her friend instead. But now, I couldn't do it anymore. She was gone. GONE. All because of me.

* * *

 **Le end. Very tragic, isn't it? (No, not really.) Ten bonus points if you can find the foreshadowing in the story! (The whole of it, not just this, I mean :P) I hope you liked it!**

 **~S** **hadow**


	6. StreamClan: Drabble

She looked up from the puddle she'd been looking in. The forest loomed all around her, and she bit back a shuddering sigh. She shouldn't be here. It wasn't her fault. It was ThunderClan's fault. And RiverClan's. And~ His fault.

Hearing padding footsteps, she looked up, "Tigerstar." He dipped his head.

"Mapleshade. I think you'd like to see this," his tail swept over the puddle. She blinked and looked in.

"Kits? RiverClan kits?" Her lips curled, "Why? Why are you showing me this?" Tigerstar smiled.

"Because they're Appledusk's." She purred, tail whipping.


	7. StreamClan: Counting Stars

I lay on my side, panting. Somecat pressed seeds into my mouth, Kestrelfur, not doubt. I tried swallowing them, but I knew that it was going to be over soon. Stars swam over my head as I looked up. A wail sounded, but it sounded far away, like a cat crying for a loved one when loss was announced at a Gathering. I looked up, to the shining orbs that hung in the sky. I would be going to join my ancestors. I stared up at them in a deadly fascination. They swirled and danced in my vision, and I silently cursed my body. It had been wearing out~ I looked once more at Silverpelt, hanging in the sky above me,

A convulsion gripped me. Pain. All I felt was pain. I moaned, thrashing my legs with strength that I hadn't knwon since my warrior days. Gasping, I lifted my head, trying to get a grip on my direction and who was around me. A firm paw pressed me down, and a voice soothed in my ear. I didn't know who it was. At this point, I could hardly remember my name, let alone the names of all my Clanmates. Once more, the stars dangled above me, tempting me. I heard voices in my ear, whispering words of encouragement, love, kindness. I smiled as I saw the long-dead family. Then, the darkness swarmed my vision, and I hissed. I felt like I was being ripped apart by wild animals. Then, it was gone. I opened my eyes, shifting. Strange. I got up and stretched, startled when I looked down and saw, well, me. I winced as Kestrelfur howled. I reached over to comfort her, but a paw tapped my tail. I whirled around and saw my long-dead mate, Reedstorm.

I blinked as I looked behind her. I wasn't hallucinating after all earlier. When I was~ dying. The stars had floated down, making small stepping stones to the sky.

"Reedfeather," I breathed, "The stars." She smiled.

"They have come down to welcome their leader to the sky, Echostar," She nuzzled me, "To your true home."

"Yes, to my true home." I looked back once more before turning and walking from star to star, journeying to my true home.


	8. StreamClan: Fighting a Battle of Feeling

I stared bitterly at Featherflight, who bounced from the medicine den. She stalked proudly over to Cedarpelt, the tom whom she'd been mates with for less than 5 sunrises. 5 sunrises and a queen already. Unless the camp gossip was true. I shuddered and shook my feelings off with the raindrops on my pelt. A flare of rage flamed up inside, but I quickly quelled it down.

I walked over to Cedarpelt and pasted a smile on my face. "So- a father already? Congratulations. It couldn't have happened to a better tom." He smiled half-heartedly, glancing at me with longing.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? So- early."

Poor Cedarpelt. He'd been a warrior for barely a few sunsets and was already going to be the sire of a litter.

"Excited?" He swallowed, then rose, the rain slipping off his tabby brown pelt.

"I guess. I just wish- It was-"

"Me?" Cedarpelt paused, then nodded slightly. My anger rose, and I let it be, let it rise. It was consuming me, but at this point, I didn't care. "Well, Cedarpelt, you missed that chance, didn't you?" I spat, "You gave me up- us together- our entire future for- a night with her?! I can't believe you. Do you know what you've done? You broke the rules… Willingly!" My tears mingled with the storm drops, tears of rage, feelings that had been concealed for far too long. I was hurt- no- broken because of what he did to me. "All my life- you whispered to me, promised me that you wanted no one else, you told me stories of what we would be one day... You LIED to me!"

"Stormflower. I meant it. I really did." I looked over to him, my expression contorted with rage.

"And I suppose- that's what you said when you and Featherflight were alone. Alone. And now she's carrying kits. Your kits. The kits of apprentices. Kits that should not have happened! You knew the rules- you knew the risks. Why?" He looked down, his amber eyes holding his own storm.

"Some things are stronger than love. Or life-bonds," he whispered.

"Lust is not an excuse," I snarled, gripping the muddy ground beneath my claws, "You know what the camp rules say. 'If a she-cat and tom each willingly bond, then they are mates for life.'" I turned away. "As far as I'm concerned, we're finished. FINISHED, Cedarpelt. I never EVER want to talk to you or you pathetic mate and kits again."

"Stormheart, I'm-"

"NEVER," I yowled, staggering to the warrior's den and collapsing into my moss nest.

I didn't even bother washing my muddy paws. When I re-evaluated my life choices- I was- empty. Lost. What was life even for now? I didn't have a mate or kits. I would be chalked up as useless. Not to everyone else, but myself. The happy life I'd imagined with Cedarpelt had vanished in a heartbeat. In the decision of a tom. I rocked, tired of life. Tired of living.

"Stormheart, are you okay?"

"Muh. Goawyyy," I moaned.

"Storm?"

"What?" I looked up, "Rivertail, leave me alone." His normally curious copper eyes were now a dull brown.

"What's wrong?"

"Cedarpelt." He lay down beside me, looking in the direction of the nursery.

"You too, huh?"

"Eh?" I muttered, still wallowing in the mire of my self-pity.

"Cedarpelt promised you?" I blinked, looking away. Rivertail's sleek gray pelt was disheveled, and he was more tired than he cared to admit. Hesitantly, I nodded. "Too bad, huh? Featherflight promised me." His voice took on a wistful tone. "She promised me that we could be everything we ever wanted to be together, and more. But she threw it away for a night with another tom." A slight growl edged his tone.

"Ironic, huh?" I murmured.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Ironic."

Sitting there, together on that night, little did we know what bonds and directions our relationship would take us. The tale of two heart-broken and shattered cats would take a new turn.


End file.
